Vampiros a ATIVA
by pscaroline
Summary: O titulo tá pessimo, mas a história esta ficando legalzinha, ela conta sobre a Nick q conhce amigo doidos só q um desses amigos o Kamus foi mordido por um VAMPIRO e o q vai acontecer só lendo então por favor deixem REVIES implorando e sou inesperiente
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não me pertencem, pois se pertencesse o Seya não existiria e os cavaleiros de ouro não morreriam, para finalizar eu fiz uma "pequena mistura" de vários animes, tendo alguns personagens criados por minha pessoa... Bem essa História sai totalmente fora do padrão dos verdadeiros autores da série só mantendo a descrição e modos de agir dos personagens...

Se você não gosta de Animes ... não gosta de qualquer coisa relacionada a tal assunto então por favor não continue a leitura... mas quem gosta fique a vontade e boa leitura!

Últimos avisos :

**OoOoOoO** – mudança de cenário

"_oOoOoO"- pensamento da personagem_

oOoOoO – fala do personagem

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nick é uma garota legal, engraçada e determinada, tem cabelos longos e pretos. Possui olhos cor esmeralda. Tem uma vida normal (por enquanto), tem vários amigos e amigas. Resumindo ela é a dona do pedaço.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na escola "Papa Paulo VI " estudam Milo, Kamus, Shaka, Mú, Doko, Afrodite, Kurama, Yuki Eiri, e muitos outros (ai já deu p/ perceber que tem Yu Yu Hakushô, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, e Gravitação, por enquanto).

Um dia ensolarado, muitos adolescentes entrando na escola "Papa Paulo VI" um garoto cujos cabelos castanhos escuros e curtos fala para Shaka:

- Olá Shaka!

- Olá Doko! - sim Doko era o nome do garoto de cabelos castanhos

- E ai como vai? Tem novidades?

- Eu vo bem! Ah em falar em novidades parece que amanhã irá chegar uma nova aluna

- Sério? Qual o nome dela?

- Bóia Shaka ! "_Caramba esse Shaka é curioso de mais rsrsrsr mais o que eu to pensando eu também sou"_

- ò Céus o nome dela é Bóia?

- Não seja estúpido _" as veses dá vontade de bate no Shaka por causa dessa ingenuidade"_

- Então... qual é?

- Será que é difício você entender que eu N-Ã-O S-E-I Q-U-A-L É?

- Ata calma não precisa ser tão rude.

- Daqui a pouco você irá ver o rude bem no meio do seu... focinho!!!!

Mas como tem sempre um tesoura na história ... chega Kurama, um jovem ruivo, olhos na cor esmeralda, gentil. Então ele cumprimenta os dois a sua frente:

- Ohayo nakama (bom dia amigos)

- Olá Kurama mas acho que não é mais bom dia, e sim boa tarde!- disse Doko

- Perdão konnichiwa! ( Perdão boa tarde)

De pois de muita conversa jogada fora os amigos se despedem um dos outros, cada um no seu canto e cada canto uma dor, e para o desencanto tudo recomeçou.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na rua Carijós lá estava Nick, comprando os seus materiais escolares, estava animada? Pra falar a verdade NÃO, ela estava muito mais do que isso.Sua madrinha dona Cecília a acompanhava.

- Nick! – Cecília fala

- Hum! Oi desculpa to viajando!

- É né percebesse que tu viajas! A vendedora está perguntando qual caderno tu preferes!

- Ops! Perdão eu quero esse aqui cheio de brabuletas.

- Nick já falei pra vossa pessoa parar de falar Brabuletas é borboletas – deu um sorriso.

- Eu sei que é borboleta é que eu adoro te encher a paciência! – fez careta.

Chegando em sua casa começou a arrumar seu material pois não queria que desse alguma coisa errada, queria tudo perfeito nos mínimos microscópicos detalhes tem que funcionar.

" _Ai vida será que ... não pense besteiras Nick sua escola vai ser demais, nada e nem ninguém vai estragar sua felicidade! ... mas pensando melhor quando eu vim para cá senti algo estranho como se fosse uma intuição, eu devo estar ficando louca porque eu estou começando a acreditar nisso. Mas desde que cheguei algo me corroe por dentro, sonho com pessoas que jamais tinha visto em toda minha vida! Nomes vem e vão do nada, me deixam confusa, Mas já esta na hora de eu ir me arrumar !!!!" –_ Nick pensou.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Do outro lado da escola Papa Paulo VI um moço, melhor dizendo um moço que age como uma criança lavada estava todo atrapalhado, estava em seu quarto se arrumando também para ir a escola ( precisamente no Papa), pobre coitado era tão mas tão desorganizado que não sabia onde enfiara sua mochila. Estava só de cueca procurava por todos os lados do quarto o uniforme que sua mãe Yukina acabara de passar e deixar impecável.

O quarto não era muito grande mas também não era muito pequeno, mas independente do espaço aquilo era um **lixão** , ele "tentava" arrumar a bagunça mas quando o arrumava tratava de bagunçar novamente.

- Filho, está atrasado! – disse Yukina

- Eu sei mãe é que o meu quarto ta um pouco desarrumado e não estou achando o uniforme e nem minha mochila!

- Quer ajuda? – yukina começava a subir a escada que levava ao quarto do garoto.

- Não Não mãe, AHHHH! – começou a se desesperar pois sabia que a senhora não iria gostar nem um pouco de ver a bagunça- Ops quero dizer tudo bem mãe eu me viro sozinho!

Quando ela chegou ao destino, viu roupa jogada por todos os lados, salgadinho na cama, papel de bala no chão, livros e cadernos espalhados pela estante, insetos voando pelo quarto, ai meu Zeus até tinha um escorpião a solta. Ficou em estado de choque por uns instantes e disse brigando com ele:

- MILO! O SENHOR ESTA COM UM SÉRIO PROBLEMA MAS COMO SOU COMPREENSIVA ENTENDO QUE É DA IDADE! – fez uma pausa para depois retomar o tom firme- MAS ISSO NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE DEIXARÁ DE ARRUMAR O SEU QUARTO!

- Si... Sim... Senhora!

- Vamos almoçar para você não se atrasar! Depois se vira, porque sem material e nem uniforme não entra na escola ouviu?

- Sim mãe!

Depois de tanto rebolar para conseguir achar os seus materiais, dirigiu- se para a escola .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Não muito longe dali se encontrava um homem loiro, olho cor mel, aparentando ter 17 anos, conclusão ele esta no 3º ano do colegial. E ao seu lado tinha um garotinho meio Ruivo, ou melhor cabelos vinho, olhos roxinhos (modo de dizer ele não levou surra nenhuma) se chamava Shuichi.

- Yukiiiii – Shuichi diz num tom meloso com carinha infantil

- Para com isso! Daqui a pouco todos vão começar a nos olhar!

- Mas o que que tem ? Se você teve coragem de assumir compromisso sério diante da TV porque não age como tal? – após falar isso começa a faz a dança da mariazinha no meio da rua.

- Ai céus onde que eu fui me meter? Shuichi pare já com isso!

Shuichi continuava a dançar e para provocar mais ainda começou a cantar;

- TA CHOVENDOOOOO! CHOVENDO GANÇO! GANÇO! GANÇO PRA CÁ GUANÇO PRA LÁ UI!- terminou dando uma piscadinha para um yuki que não sabia onde enfiar a cara, e queria matar ele de tanto bater!

Yuki por sua vez pegou o outro garoto pela orelha e começou a puxá-lo ou melhor começou a arrastá-lo para a escola, afinal essa era a verdadeira rota até Shuichi inventar de comer uma banana split.

Finalmente chega a hora de todos entrarem na escola (N/A: finalmente ein já estava enrolando demais talvez como eu a autora nunca tenha matado aula ta se segurando para não colocar nenhum personagem matando aula).

**Continua...**

**Gente descupal ae eu vo tentar melhorar viu deixem reviwes**

**ok bjosss**


	2. Chapter 2

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na sala cinco no segundo andar da escola encontrava-se uma situação crítica, alunos jogando papel uns nos outros, gente falando auto, conclusão aquilo era uma baderna!

O professor Afrodite entrou na sala calmamente, digo professora Afrodite ah sei lá qual é a opção dele (N/A : realmente eu não sei) entrou usando uma calça social preta, camisa social vermelha, um sinto de couro legitimo, sapatos pretos, já os cabelos estavam comportavelmente arrumados em um trança frouxa.

- Konnichiwa (boa tarde)

- Konnichiwa – respondeu a classe em coro.

- Bem hoje esta chegando uma aluna nova e... – nesse momento foi interrompido por Doko que berrou:

- AE HUHU EU ESTAVA CERTO SHAKA EU NÃO DISSE QUE ERA UMA GAROTA?

- Mas doko não é apenas uma garota também tem um garoto que já está chegando – disse Afrodite com um sorriso radiante.

De repente ouvi-se uma batida na porta e Milo logo vai abrir, quando abre todos ficam lá prestando atenção em cada movimento que os novos alunos faziam.

Afrodite precipitou- se e os apresentou:

- Classe essa é a Nick e esse é o Kamyu! Está certo que eu disse? –perguntou para os dois

- Sim, meu nome é Nick!

- Senhor a única coisa que tu erraste foi que falaste my nome em francês! ( que fofo o Kamus sempre em todas as história que eu v ele tem um sotaque daorinha)

- Perdão ! – disse Afrodite - se acomodem melhor lá tem duas carteiras vagas

Eles assentiam com a cabeça e se dirigiram ao local determinado que eles seu professor os mandara ir. O lugar onde eles sentaram era justo a turma de Milo, Shaka, Kurama, Shuichi ,Doko Mú. Já imaginaram essa turminha do barulho, quando Kamus e Nick sentaram eles já avançaram e se apresentando aos dois que ficaram sem nem poder falar.

- OI Eu sou o Milo!

- E eu aqui o Shaka!

- Não se esqueçam de mim eu sou o Shuichi!

- E eu sou o Kurama! – disse dando um dos seus melhores sorrisos

- Bem e eu sou ... – a pessoa que falava foi tesourada ( modo de falar)

- Ele é o chifrudinho da turma srsr ! – disse um doko muito sorridente

- Chifrudinho o escambal eu não sou o Shuichi, mas continuando eu sou o Mú de ...- foi cortado de novo mas só que dessa vez foi Milo que o cortou .

- Ele é o Mú de vaca! – disse fazendo uma careta, mas poucos segundos depois ele sente alguém dando lhe um tapa na nuca provavelmente de Shaka!

- Eu não dou mú de Vaca, mas sim Mú de Áries, aleluia consegui me apresentar! – fez pose de vitória e faz um V com os dedos.

A única coisa que Nick e kamus conseguiram fazer e soltar alguns risinhos. Então Kamus fala:

- Bem eu sou Kamus vim da França!

- Já eu sou Nick vim do Brasil mesmo – soltou um sorriso

- Er bem como aqui nessa escola não tem anfitrião nós seremos os seus por enquanto – Disse Mú com os olhinhos brilhando.

Depois de umas Seis aulas eles pararam de falar ( o povo que fala não?)pois era a hora da saída. Na saída eles se despediram o modos que se falavam pareciam que eram amigos a longa dato ou até mesmo em outras vidas.

- Sayoonara nakama! ( adeus amigos) – disse Nick e Kamus juntos.

- Sayoonara nakama! – disseram todos os outros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kamus e Nick moravam um perto do outro, mas como ambos acabaram de se mudar não se conheciam muito bem então Nick diz mais inocente;

- Kamus! Vamos tomar um sorvete?

- Ah? Claro vamos lá na minha casa pegar o dinheiro!

- Hai! (Sim)- mas eu também tenho que pegar o dinheiro então você vai para sua casa e eu vo para minha e nós nos encontramos aqui daqui a pouco?

- Oui obligée par l'invitation tu c'est très gentil et avec celui-là convitte nous pourrons les connaître mieux ne trouve pas ? (sim obrigada pelo convite você é muito gentil e com esse convitte poderemos nos conhecer melhor não acha?)

- Como? Eu não sou uma pessoa culta dá para traduzir? – ficou lá sorrindo abobada

- Perdon eu falei que você está sendo gentil em me convidar e que seria uma ótima oportunidade de nos conhecemos! – sorriu meigamente

Em resposta ela respondeu com um sorriso também. Cada um indo para seu canto buscar o dinheiro, como planejado lá estavam eles na sorveteria pedindo os sorvetes e logo se sentaram na mesinha ao lado.Por incrível que pareça os dois conseguiram se arrumar divinamente em questão de minutos. Kamus estava com uma calça jeans preta, cabelo solto, e uma camisa, já a Nick estava com um tomara que caia vermelho, mini saia jeans preta, e uma bota preta de couro que ia até os joelhos, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo alto com duas mechas de cabelo soltas deixando as pontas do cabelo enrolarem.Pronto momento baka quem ia pegar os babadores para eles?Como eles iriam reagir?

- Nic..Ni..Nick?

- Kam...Kam.Kamus?

- Er bem vamos tomar nosso sorvete? – corou e ficou rubro.

- Sim mas é claro – sorriu tirando o clima pesado entre ambos.

Depois da conversa cada um foi para o seu canto.

Kamus pensava para si :

"_ce a bien été légal mais parce que j'ai été rouge ? Caramba je suis resté la que ni une arbalète adimirando tamanha beauté, comme je suis idiot ai fini de la connaît, me contente seulement avec amitié pour l'instant " (tradução no rodapé da história)_

Depois daquele pensamento diz a si próprio:

- Nossa Kamus você o cara difícil de se conseguir amizade! Com todas as pessoas que eu convivo para eu ter a capacidade de chamar de **amigo **preciso conviver com a pessoa durante alguns anos, mas ela, a Nick é diferente, algo me atrai a ela, ela sempre sorrindo, brincando, ao contrário de mim que sou reservado, distante, melhor dizendo impassível- deu um longo suspiro dentre vários que dera desde que sairá da sorveteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lá estava Nick andando em direção a sua casa, perdida em seus pensamentos:

"_O que foi aquilo? Por que ele me olhou daquela maneira... amável? É o que deu em mim quando o vi? Só porque estávamos deslumbrantes? Não quero nem me lembrar da cara que fiquei na hora que o vi! Como sou burra! Pensando bem sou uma baka , feliz mas não deixo de ser uma baka!"_

Chegando em casa sua madrinha avisa que o Shuichi havia ligado e lhe parecia preocupado. Como uma boa amiga resolveu retornar a ligação, com um pouco de receio pois ainda não o conhecia muito bem.

- Alô! É da residência do Suichi-san?

- Sim quem fala?

- É a Nick! Ele está ocupado?

- Não, aguarde um momento que eu irei chama-lo!

- Obrigada!

Um tempinho depois aproximadamente quatro minutos...

- Alô, Nick?

- Oi Suichi diga o que que você queria falar comigo1

- Eu só queria perguntar se... am... bem... olha...

- Desembucha o criatura! Seu bicho lezo!

- Calma eu queria saber se você viu o Yukiiiiiiiii por ai?

- Er... bem quem é Yuki?

- Ops eu me esqueci!

- Do que?

- Você não conhece o Yuki não é?

- Não não o conheço! Mas por que toda essa preocupação?

- É porque nós brigamos! – falando com a voz chorona

- Opa pêrai o que ele é seu? Amigo, primo?

- Não ele não é amigo e nem primo é meu namorado!

- Sério?- disse abobada com a notícia

- Nunca falei mais sério na minha vida!

- Ta ok! Como é que ele é ?

- Pra que você quer saber? Está de olho nele? – disse alterando a voz.

- ô criatura! Não estou de olho nele, eu quero saber como ele é para poder te ajudar! Entendeu?

- Ata a sim é melhor – disse num tom brincalhão.

Na casa de Nick, lá estava ela converçando no telefone com Suichi, santada na janela e se surpreende na imagem que estava diante de seus olhos e disse se esgoelando no telefone:

- Suichiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

- Ah! Não precisa gritar! O que aconteceu?

- Esse tal Yuki é loiro?

- Sim!

- Tem um terrível vício de fumar?

- Sim! Você o viu?

- Pra falar a verdade ele está em frente a minha casa!

- Fala onde é sua casa !

- Bem tu conheces a Hortência?

- Sim

- Então! Sobe essa sua e vire a terceira a direita ok?

- Ok! Já estou a caminho!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Em quanto isso no quarto de Kamus...ele acorda assustado, e tremendo tivera um terrível pesadelo. Foi até a cozinha para preparar um leite quente para se acalmar , mas do nada ele se lembra do sonho.

**Flas Black**

**Estava no meio do nada, uma escuridão profunda, vozes de pessoas gritando, chorando.**

**Sente algo úmido escorrer por seus lábios, pousa sua mão direita sobre o lábio inferior e a retira repentinamente para ver o que era. Fica espantado no que vê, era sangue, mas não estava ferido e então se depara com um corpo no chão preocupado se ajoelha e pergunta:**

**- Quem fez isso com você?**

**- Vo...Vo... Você! **

**Novamente muda de cenário agora estava em um local repleto de espelhos, e uma voz grossa fala ecoando no ar:**

**- Você possui nossa linha genética, junte-se a nós, vamos transformar o dia em noite e a noite o amanha que não averá o sol!**

**Quando a voz parou de falar todos os espelhos começaram explodir e se reduzirem em pedaços, com exceção de apenas um espelho.Kamus vai se aproximando lentamente ao espelho e vê seu reflexo só que estava totalmente diferente, estava com os cabelos na altura da cintura e ruivos que nem sangue, aparentando ter vinte anos, a musculatura desenvolvida, porem tirando essas características algo chamava a atenção, os caninos estavam mais afiados e maiores do que costume, conclusão era sua imagem em forma de vampiro! Com essa emoção forte ele acorda.**

**Of Flas Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Anda assustado, toma o leite quente e se senta diante de uma mesa de mármore que havia por perto na cozinha.

- O que será que foi aquilo? – pergunta para si próprio passando a mão pelos cabelos que estavam fora do lugar (os famosos fios rebeldes).

Resolve retornar ao seu quarto até escutar um ruído que vinha de seu quintal, como todos os adolescentes são curiosos, ele não faz exceção, foi verificar o que era, pegou a chave da porta , abriu lentamente, quando esta estava totalmente aberta, Kamus gela na hora, se depara com um homem loiro, cujos olhos na cor rubi, trajando uma calça preta, colete roxo, uma capa preta que encobria o corpo, calças e sapatos sociais pretos, a estranha figura fala num tom quase inaudível:

- Kamus tu vai se ajuntar a nós por bem ou por mal?

- Quem és tu? O que faz aqui? O que queres?

- Por que perguntas? Se já sabes a resposta!

- Do que você está falando?

- Meu nome é Shido Tatsuhito. – ele avançou um paço e Kamus ficou imóvel o encarando. Chegou um certo momento que estavam tão próximos que as respirações se encontravam.

Shido foi se aproximando cada vez mais e quanto a distância era curta aproximou o rosto até o ouvido do outro e disse numa voz rouca:

- Quer saber o que eu vim fazer aqui? Vim em busca de alimento. Dizendo isso ele finca seus caninos no pescoço pálido do outro. Que em resposta o outro fecha os olhos em sinal de dor e desmaia nos braços do vampiro.

Shido leva o belo adormecido ou melhor belo desmaiado para o seu leito e o deixa lá, a capa que o encobria o corpo começou a se mover sozinha até encobrir totalmente o corpo de Shido e desaparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Suichi corria e mais rápido que podia, quando finalmente consegue achar Yuki , ele desaba em um mar de lágrimas. Mas nem o Frigorífico do Yuki consegue agüentar apesar ninguém é de ferro, quando Yuki viu aquilo não se aquenta a perde a pose de frigorífico humano. Yuki o acolhe em aconchegante abraço.

Da janela, Nick observava tudo, a coitada chorava mais do que yuki e Suichi junto, conclusão ela estava no momento um pouco emo (cionada).

Voltando aos pombinhos lá em baixo...

- Yuki!

- Oi!

- Me perdoa?

- E por que deveria perdoar?

- Por que...- fez um pausa – Eu sei o que eu fiz foi errado, eu sei que você não queria que eu anunciace a notícia na televisão nem nos rádios e muito menos para as revistas de fofocas.

- Sabe Suichi, acho que ainda você não entendeu , eu não posso te perdoar porque ... você não fez nada de errado!

- Yuki?

- Diga! – estava chorando (realmente Yuki Eiri chorando).

- Você deve estar com febre!

- ...?

- É por que você está sendo muito gentil, tem certeza que você está bem?

- Não insinue que eu sou grosso ! – disse ficando bravo

- Agora sim está sendo o Yuki que eu conheço! – fez um v com os dedos em sinal de vitória e ficou com um cabeção e um corpo pequenininho.

- Afinal qual Yuki que você prefere?

- Como assim? – ficou com cara de bobo.

- Você prefere o Yuki que briga e chinga você ou o que é assim como agora?

- Os dois! – fez carinha alegre

- Ai céus eu desisto quanto mais eu convivo com você menos eu te conheço – deu um longo suspiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na residência de Doko...

Doko estava discutindo com o seu irmão mais velho. E Shion era seu nome, lê tinha cabelos longos, usava terno preto, e uma camisa social branca e aparentava ter vinte e três anos de idade, uma das grandes diferenças entre Doko e Shion era que o mais velho é responsável, astuto, não perde a postura com meras ofensas e para finalizar ele era um escritor de suspense e dramas.

- Doko vai já arrumar o seu quarto, fazendo a gentileza! – disse Shion

- E por que eu deveria?

- Por que eu estou lhe pedindo!

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Nem ligo!

- Ah Moleque, já estou quase explodindo de tanto você me desrespeitar, isso é um desacato humano, inconsciente, irresponsável !

- Será que dá para você falar na língua popular?

- Não senão eu estaria me rebaixando ao seu nível

- Ah vai cata coquinho o Zé do caixão – dando um sorriso maroto

Instantes de pois ... Ouvi- se uma voz ;

- Alguém me chamou? – uma voz sinistra.

Os dois se entre olharam e perguntaram juntos:

- Foi você quem falou agora pouco?

- Não! – ambos responderam juntos

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Nossa quando dizem que é família unida nunca pensei que chegaria a esse ponto)


	5. Chapter 5

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

No dia seguinte foi um corre-corre para todos os alunos da Escola "Papa Paulo VI", pois era dia de passeio, eles iriam ver o filme VAMPIRE PRINCESS MIYU. Num cantinho dos corredores podia se encontrar a turminha do barulho ( a turminha do fundão da classe)

- Milo! – disse Shaka

- O eu foi o Barbie do Paraguai!

- Nossa Milo deixe de ser mal criado! – disse Doko

- E você ai quem deixou você entrar tesourando a nossa conversa? – disse Milo

- Credo parece que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje viu – disse um sorridente Kamus ( coisa rara de se ver).

- Oi Kamus será que dá para você , informar para esses energúmenos que eu não estou afim de papo! – disse irritado

- Pessoal vocês já ouviram não é? – disse kamus

Alguém estava se aproximando de mancinho atrás de Milo, mas o único que percebeu foi Kamus e mais ninguém. A pessoa que estava atrás de Milo tapou os olhos de tal e falou num tom de voz brincalhão:

- Oi adivinha quem é ?

- Nick! – todos disseram em coro! Pareciam ter ensaiado.

- Olá pessoal o que houve por aqui?

- Nada não é só o Milo que está de mau humor! – disse Suichi

- Ata pode deixar que eu resolvo o problema!

Deu uma piscada para todos presentes e puxou Milo pelo braço até o pátio, e começou a contar algo que todos queriam saber mas não conseguiam ouvir.( vai lá saber o que ela contou para ele XD)

Quando voltaram, a galera que estava os esperando ficaram com uma cara de interrogação, pois viram a mudança de personalidade de Milo, o mal humor havia ido embora deixando apenas o bom velho e alegre Milo. Nesse tempinho Kamus começa a se sentir mal sai correndo em direção ao banheiro.

No meio da conversa Nick pergunta:

- Gente cadê o Kamyu?

- O Kamus? Sei não acho que ele foi embora, também a gente só fala besteiras mesmo- disse Doko.

- Bem eu o vi correndo em direção ao banheiro- disse Milo.

- Então eu vo lá ver se ta tudo bem com ele – disse Nick.

- O QUE? VOCÊ VAI ENTRAR NO BANHEIRO MASCULINO?

- Mas é claro... que não, eu só vou chegar na porta e chamar por ele, vocês pensam que eu sô o que?

- ? – todos

- Ta bom, acho melhor vocês não falarem nada ouviu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Em quanto isso nos arredores da vila dos pobres coitados rejeitados ( o cantinho do isolameto) ops foi mal eu errei , enquanto isso no banheiro. Kamus estava com uma tremenda dor de dente principalmente nos caninos (o dó)e então uma voz o chama:

- Kamus você esta bem?

- Mas é claro. – tenta disfarçar a voz que o entregaria que estava sentindo uma dor terrivelmente terrível .

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Sabe eu acho que você está mentindo!

- Mas eu não estou !

- Meu kerobim! A mim tu não me esganas! Sai daí e quem sabe eu posso te ajudar!

Ele saio do banheiro estava parecendo o conde Drácula, estava horrível parecia que tinha sido atropelado, depois foi esmagado por um elefante e por ultimo virou um tomate espatifado. Ela olha para o rosto do amigo e fala preocupadíssima:

- Kamus o que aconteceu com você?

- Nem te conto!

- Mas se não contar por eu, vai contar por mal!

- Sabe ontem eu tive um pesadelo horroroso, e ai – fez uma pausa e dando um suspiro – e como estava muito assustado foi tomar um leitinho quentinho que dava gosto de ver...- lembrava do leite - e então eu ouvi um ruído vindo do meu quintal e foi ver o que era , abri a porta e me deparei com um tal Shido Solo , Shido Terra, Shido alguma coisa, mas isso não vem ao caso! Ele falou umas baboseras e me mordeu!

- Mordeu?

- Sim

- aonde? – disse fazendo um Checape em Kamus.


	6. Chapter 6

Ela se atirou para cima de Kamus, e assim deixando Kamus por baixo , mas voltando ele havia apontado para o pescoço e então ela foi ver, havia dois buraquinhos no pescoço dele e ela pergunta:

- Kamus você acredita em vampiros?

- Até ontem não!

- Ta e se eu dissesse que você esta virando um vampiro o que você faria?

- Bem eu acho que eu primeiro iria assaciar minha vontade e depois matar você!

- Perguntinha básica o fato de você matar a vontade eu entendo mas por que iria me matar?

- porque foi você quem falou a noticia ruim!

- Ah ! Kamus!

- OI?

- Você está se transformando em um vampiro!

Na cabeça de kamus ele só pensava em uma coisa:

" _Puts eu vô matar a Nick ! Pelo menos morta ela vai ter alguma utilidade! Bem mas qual seria? Já sei ela serviria de alimento para os outros animaizinhos e micróbios!"_

Kamus?

- Hum?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Non

- Sério?

- que saber de uma coisa?

- Hum

- To com fome!

- Ta então vamos lá na cantina para comermos!

- Non

- Ué foi você que falou que queria comer por causa que tava morrendo de fome! – ficou indignada e pos suas mão em sua própria cintura .

- Ui ! Mas eu não especifiquei que tipo de comida! – estava com um olhar faminto para cima de Nick.

- Kamus! Você está bem?

- Melhor impossível!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Em quanto isso no outro lado da escola...

- Gente vocês não acham que eles estão demorando?- diz Kurama

- É ! – responderam todos ali presentes

- Acho melhor irmos ver se eles estão bem

- Acho que não – disse Milo

- Por que não? – disse Shaka desentendido

- Talvez estejam "ocupados de mais"! – Milo Diz

- Bem ainda não entendi – disse Kurama

- Ocupado – Milo diz fazendo questão de fazer aspas com os dedos.

- AHHHH! – todos responderam

- Puxa vida, para vocês conseguirem entenderam precisei falar nos mínimos microscópicos detalhes! – Fez um sorriso enorme claro típico do Milo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nick estava fitando Kamus e disse o encarando:

- Kamus como pode?

- ...? .. Pude o que?

- Você não se lembra?

- do que? E por que você está tão pálida?

- VOCÊ ME SUGA O MEU SANGUE E NÃO SE LEMBRA! A E APROPÓSITO EU ESTOU PÁLIDA PORQUE EU ESTOU ME BORRANDO DE MEDO ENTENDEU?

- Que? Do que você está falando?

Depois de pronunciar as palavras as imagens voltam a sua cabeça, traduzindo ele está se lembrando o que aconteceu.

**On Flas Black**

**Kamus olhava para Nick com um olhar faminto eles no momento estavam sentados em um banco de madeira, a pobre figura feminina não estava entendendo nada. Como eles estavam sentado um de frente para o outro Kamus pensa os braços da garota a altura da cabeça e joga seu peso sobre o corpo dela, conclusão eles estavam praticamente deitados, Nick sob Kamus e o Francês sobre a jovem. **

**- Kamus! Para com isso o senhor drácula está me assustando!**

**- Sério? Fique calada isso não vai doer nadinha! – disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido de Nick.**

**- Kamus pare, por favor- ela se debatia sob o corpo do outro.**

**Ela desiste, baixa a guarda , estava cansada sem forças como ela estava indefesa perante ao vampiro ele aproveita e finca os caninos no pescoço da imagem feminina.**

**Off Flas Black**


	7. Chapter 7

Pobre Vampiro estava arrasado , com o olhar baixo, sua franja encobria os olhos que já marejavam em lagrimas que não vinham.

- Nick me perdoa! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, me desculpe – nesse instante uma lagrima solitária desliza suavemente sobre sua face.

Nick até então estava a dois metros de distância, vai se aproximando lentamente e fala quase num sussurro inaudível:

- Se acalme não foi sua culpa!

- Claro que foi! Se eu não tivesse ido ao banheiro você não teria vindo me procurar, e com certeza eu não teria me descontrolado e feito tudo isso! – agora não conseguia mais conter suas lágrimas, logo se formou um oceano de lágrimas.

- Kamus pare de chorar não tem importância o que aconteceu no passado!

- Passado? Como pode ser passado se acabou de acontecer!

- Bem tudo que já aconteceu é passado então isso é passado mas nós vamos conseguir lidar com isso!

- Como pode falar isso!

- Eu falo isso porque confio em você!

- Você pode até confiar mais eu não confio mais em mim! – disse Kamus desanimado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O sinal já havia tocado e todos estavam respectivamente em suas salas, como o professor Afrodite teve que faltar a professora Aika o substituiu, Aika tem cabelos médios e castanhos olhos castanhos meu afro então o moça fala para a classe:

- Classe! Vamos ficar quietos para que eu possa fazer a chamada, para podermos ir ao ônibus , que nos levara pra sei lá aonde!

O silêncio reinou, até mesmo para Aika estava insuportável, claro né os professores estão acostumados a ter pelo menos um pouquinho de barulho, então...

- Pessoal quando eu disse que era para ficarem quietos não disse mudos!

- ...? – todos os alunos;

- Ah desisto!

Do nada a classe começa a tagalerar, fazer barulho, a única imagem que se via no momento eram carteiras e cadeiras voando pela sala de aula, Aika estava satisfeita pois era assim que ela gostava da classe.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Agora o casal de vampiros estava caminhando calmamente pelo pátio, Nick avia conseguido convencer kamus que não foi culpa dele e sim que foi puro extinto, estavam quietos até Kamus começar a cantar:

"**sem perceber nada**

**Nós nos esbarramos**

**Ficamos mais gentis um com o outro..."**

Ela para de cantar e se vira fitando a garota nos olhos e pergunta com um sorriso meigo:

- essa música te lembra algo?

- Sim! Me faz lembrar do dia em que nos conhecemos! Foi você quem fez?

- Sim!

- Jura?

- Juro! Eu compus varias músicas!

- Sabe com certeza você vai achar que eu sou uma tremenda paga- pau mas eu também compus uma música, e estou com a letra dela aqui no meu bolso!

- Deixe me ver?

- Não me venha com críticas porque eu não sou profissional!

- E quem sou eu para julgar- te?

- Aé para falar certinho? Ta bom! Tu és uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida! – deu um sorriso travesso.

- Nick seu eu FOSSE GAY eu falaria bem assim, amiguinha do meu coração que fofo estou emocionado, que lindo me sinto lisonjeado! Mas como eu não sou eu lhe digo Valeu, mas então cante um trecho da musica!

- Eu cantar?! Na-na-ni-na-não eu não tenho talento para isso na verdade nem sei cantar, sou péssima, estouradoras de tímpanos, a ultima vez que eu cantei o cachorrinho que tava passando saiu chorando e como fiquei preocupada com o animal corri atrás do infeliz e levei no veterinário e quando eu contei o que aconteceu ele me explicou que o cachorro ficou surdo e por cima teve uma infecção profunda nos ouvidos e morreu!- disse ela desesperada.

-Mas eu nunca saberei se é verdade se não cantar para mim! – fez uma carinha de cachorro largado que depois levou um balde de água fria na fuça.

- Ta bom, me dei por vencida, mas com uma condição!

- Qual?

- Que eu Nick Oliveira Batista Fernandes Rodrigues Souza Martini de Caprica NÃO me responsabilizo por quais quer danos morais ou físicos entendido?

- Hai! Entendido dona Nick Oliveira Batista Fernandes Rodrigues Souza Martini de Caprica!

- Tem certeza eu não quero que meu amigo fique surdo!

- Absoluta!

- Ta bom!

" **Com um olhar amendrotado na face**

**Jogue os sentimentos em um vento inconstante**

**O sinal que derreteu nas rodovias esburacadas**

**Aquela emoção insubstituível...**

**Que nunca se acalma, ignore-a para superá-la**

**Procure uma brecha nessa sociedade vergonhosa..."**

O Vampiro Arregala os olhos, a boca fica entre aberta, suas pernas bambas e fala parecendo que levou uma descarga elétrica de 10000000 volts, e ainda deram um banho de agua fria:

- Na ni? Como pode falar que não sabe compor músicas e que não sabe CANTAR? MENTIROSA com certeza você faz aula de canto! Nick você é FORMIDAVEL!

- Como eu consigo dizer isso?Bem eu consigo falar isso que tal... COM A BOCA?

- NÃOOOO! – disse ironicamente- Jurava que você falava pelos cotovelos!

- E não é que todos falam isso para mim? Eu estou começando a acreditar nisso?

Nesse instante aparece uma tremenda, enorme, magnífica, imensa, gota na cabeça de Kamus.


	8. Chapter 8

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aika pergunta para uma certa Barbie do Paraguai que dizem ser a original:

- Shaka onde Kamus esta?

- Junto com a nick!

- E aonde está a Nick?

- Junto com a Letícia eu acho!

- E onde elas estão?

- Em algum lugar!

- Em um lugar eu sei mas aonde?

- Acho que na escola!

- Não jurava que ela tava la na esquina!

- Sério cadê?

- o Incompetente onde eles estão?

- Elas estão no banheiro!

- E porque não disse logo?

- Não sei!

- Baka!

- Buaaa! Professora má isso dá cadeia viu!

- Me desculpe mas o que eles estão fazendo lá até agora?

- Sei lá!

- Então vá procura-los!

- Ok!

Shaka levanta-se da carteira universitária de onde estava, e vai caminhando em direção ao banheiro. Kurama, Mú, e Shuishi olhavam atentamente o que acontecia , Mú olha para a cara de Kurama e depois para Aika.

-Mú! – falou Aika

- Sim?

- Vá junto com o Shaka!

- Certo!

- E você também Kurama!

- Sim! – respondeu a raposa

Milo estava fora de sintonia, mas não era só ele, Doko também estava viajando na Maionese, estavam um sentado ao lado do outro, Milo fitava o céu através da pequena, minúscula e microscópica janela, que emanava uma suave brisa, que batia contra seu rosto e fazendo seus longo cabelos "Azuis" balançarem em ritmo harmonioso, já o Doko olhava para Aika (conclusão ele olhava para ela sem vê-la).

- Senhor Milo?

- Sim Aika san? –respondeu automaticamente.

- Reparei que tu observa os céu então posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?!

- Sim Aika- San !

- Por que o céu é azul?

- Por que o céu é azul?

- Sim!

- Oras você não sabe?

- Claro que eu sei mas eu quero saber se VOCÊ sabe !

- Mas é muito obvio o céu é azul porque é menino!

- Menino?

- É sim Aika-san, se fosse menina ele seria cor-de-rosa!

- hum Então Milo, você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho?

- Sim Aika-san! Esta correto?

- Está corretamente errada! Doko o que você acha da opinião do seu amigo aqui?

- Hey Doko a baba-Aika está falando com você (baba em japonês significa velha)

- Milo eu não sou velha!

- Não sensei você é uma jóia rara de se encontrar!

- Que fofo! Realmente você tem esse pensamento sobre mim?

- mas é claro Sensei! Você é uma jóia rara porque já se tornou uma relíquia, e ainda esta bem consevada!

Uma enorme, orrenda, monstruosa Aika se rebelou e começou a gritar feito uma condenada para Milo:

- Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka , baka, baka, baka, baka , baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka , baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka , baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka , baka, baka, baka, baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Calma professora!

Aika saiu de perto deles pisando duro e Doko finalmente com o divino poder de deus acordou do transe e pergunta desentendido para Milo:

- Milo Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não foi nada não!


	9. Chapter 9

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na sala de aula Aika estava impaciente e brava , pois Nick e Kamus Haviam sumido do mapa e a classe precisava ir ao passeio, quando ela estava preste a desistir de esperar avista-se a porta da sala abrindo-se lentamente , aparecem uma figura feminina e três figuras masculinas.

- Kamus, Nick! O que vocês estavam fazendo até agora lá fora? – pergunta Aika.

Como ninguém naquela sala era burro logo perceberam que o casal estava um tanto encabulados sem reação. A Substituta olha para Kurama, quem este por sua vez abaixa a cabeça deixando a franja encobris suas esmeraldas (os lindos e divinos olhos dele) e então Aika novamente refaz a pergunta só que dessa vez direcionada para o mais lesado , descuidado, atrapalhado e ganso o nosso famoso Mú:

- Mú o que eles estavam fazendo lá fora?

- o que eles estavam fazendo?

- Sim !

- Tem certeza que quer saber?

- Absoluta!

- Você quer saber o que eles estavam fazendo?

- Fala logo o seu lesado !

- E-eles estavam só se... mo - mordendo!

- Se mordendo – Aika levanta a sobrancelha em sinal de desentendimento.

Enquanto isso Kamus e Nick estavam escutando tudo o que se passava em volta deles, as batidas dos corações dos jovens falhavam , a respiração acelerava, e ambos suavam frios, pois temiam o que o amigo de cabelos lavanda falasse mais alguma besteira.Mas voltando ao dialogo entre a professora e o Mú...

- É sim !

- Por que?

- Sei lá!

- E aonde eles estavam se mordendo? – pergunta Aika parecendo um interrogatório.

- No banco Perto do banheiro!

- ô santa incompetência, eu estou perguntando em que parte do corpo eles estavam se mordendo?

- Ah no pescoço!

Aika olha impassível para o casal de vampiros e diz:

- vocês dois após retornamos do passeio quero falar com vocês e seus responsáveis!

Nick não estava bem , estava arrasada nunca pensou que a situação chegaria a aquele ponto crítico, praticamente ela estava ferrada.

A classe todinha olhava para os jovens que eram acusados de estarem se mordendo. E também repararam no foto de ambos estarem mais vermelhos do que tomates , e como a situação estava tudo "cor de rosa" um certo Shuishi começou a cantar com um belo tom de voz:

- Tomatinho rolou pela estrada

- E o caminhão passou... esmagou o tomatinho- Milo e Doko faziam uni sonoro

- ... Que catchup virou! – a classe completa a músiquinha dedicada ao casal de tomates ambulantes.

Aika olhava incrédula como a classe podia fazer uma brincadeira dessas com uma situação como aquela?

Kamus ainda vermelho fala para si próprio só que sem querer a classe toda ouviu:

- Ó quem poderá nos ajudar?

- Eu ! – disse Milo

- O Chapolim Colorado! – disse Kurama

- É ... não!

- Então você é o cifrudinho Colorado! – disse Shaka

- Também não1 – desanimo total

- O Pangaré Alado? – disse Nick

- N-Ã-O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Alias afinal de contas quem você é? – pergunta aika fitando Milo

- Eu? EU sou o MIROLADO!!!

- Opa acho que você quis dizer **desmiolado **não é? –disse Nick

- Nossa obrigada pela consideração, eu só to tentando ajudar vocês ai e é assim que vocês me agradecem? – fala milo fingindo estar magoado

- Mais assim você só piora a nossa situação delicadamente delicada!- Explicou Kamus.

- Ui Bof você é de porcelana? – pergunta milo se fingindo de gay

- Não! – reponde Kamus

- E então ? – Milo pergunta!

- ah deixa queito esse assunto que eu resolvo mais tarde – repreendeu Milo

Todos começaram a ir para o ônibus .

**OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nick me desculpe – pediu mú com a voz fraca e rouca ao mesmo tempo

- Tudo bem Mú!

- Apesar de você merecer uma boa surra a gente te perdoa! Ok? Agora levanta esse astral que eu não quero ver o meu amigo por ai cabisbaixo !

- Sim ! – Mú deu um iper mega, power , espetacular, radiante, gigantesco, hipnotizaste sorriso.

Nick estava sentada junto com a Marina, que era uma jovem cara pálida, tamanho médio, olhos e cabelos castanhos, que trajava o uniforme escolar enceto pela calça que era jeans.

- Marina?! – pergunta Nick

- OI?

- Você esta bem?

- sim porque?

- Eu achei que você estava desidratada!

- Eu desidratada?

- è

- E porque eu estaria desidratada?

- Que tal um certo Miluxo estar de fato te secando descaradamente?

- Ai essa não o que eu fiz para perecer esse destino cruel?

- nasceu!

- nossa que incentivo moral muito obrigada!

- Não seja por isso, disponha!

No banco onde Kamus e Milo estavam:

- Milo você pode trocar de lugar com a Nick, para você ficar perto da sua amiga Marina!

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – falando isso Milo se pendura no pescoço de Kamus

- Disponha mas pare de se pendurar em mim por favor!

- ok eu vo lá trocar de lugar!

Milo foi se aproximando de nick e se agachou e sussurou no ouvido da garota:

- nick troca de lugar comigo?

- E por que deveria?

- Bem que tal você ajudar uma alma carente a se aproximar de uma certa garota que obviamente está ao seu lado?

- Ta bom mas você me deve essa!

- Eu devendo eu também to te ajudando!

- me ajudando em que?

- Ta Nick não se finja de desentendida que todos já perceberam!

- AI meu Deus do que você ta falando?

- CARAMBA NICK TODOS JÁ SABEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DO ...- Milo não consegue terminar porque Marina tapa-lhe a boca.

- Garoto você tem problema? – pergunta Marina

- Acho que sim! – disse Nick

- Pois eu já acho certeza - respondeu Marina

- Marina!

- hum?

- Solta ele!

- ó mil perdoes eu me esqueci desse detalhe !

- tudo bem! – respondeu Milo sorrindo

- Bem eu vo indo – anunciou Nick

- Pra onde? – Perguntou Marina

- lá para frente – milo Afirmou

- Xau – disse uma Nick radiante

- Opa peraí! Você vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

- Não! O Milo ta ai – disse dando um sorrisinho

- Nick sua baka! – falou Marina em um rosno

- hahahahahahah – Milo da uma risada gostosa que só ele.

**Continua...**


	10. Chapter 10

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Na sala de aula Aika estava impaciente e brava , pois Nick e Kamus Haviam sumido do mapa e a classe precisava ir ao passeio, quando ela estava preste a desistir de esperar avista-se a porta da sala abrindo-se lentamente , aparecem uma figura feminina e três figuras masculinas.

- Kamus, Nick! O que vocês estavam fazendo até agora lá fora? – pergunta Aika.

Como ninguém naquela sala era burro logo perceberam que o casal estava um tanto encabulados sem reação. A Substituta olha para Kurama, quem este por sua vez abaixa a cabeça deixando a franja encobris suas esmeraldas (os lindos e divinos olhos dele) e então Aika novamente refaz a pergunta só que dessa vez direcionada para o mais lesado , descuidado, atrapalhado e ganso o nosso famoso Mú:

- Mú o que eles estavam fazendo lá fora?

- o que eles estavam fazendo?

- Sim !

- Tem certeza que quer saber?

- Absoluta!

- Você quer saber o que eles estavam fazendo?

- Fala logo o seu lesado !

- E-eles estavam só se... mo - mordendo!

- Se mordendo – Aika levanta a sobrancelha em sinal de desentendimento.

Enquanto isso Kamus e Nick estavam escutando tudo o que se passava em volta deles, as batidas dos corações dos jovens falhavam , a respiração acelerava, e ambos suavam frios, pois temiam o que o amigo de cabelos lavanda falasse mais alguma besteira.Mas voltando ao dialogo entre a professora e o Mú...

- É sim !

- Por que?

- Sei lá!

- E aonde eles estavam se mordendo? – pergunta Aika parecendo um interrogatório.

- No banco Perto do banheiro!

- ô santa incompetência, eu estou perguntando em que parte do corpo eles estavam se mordendo?

- Ah no pescoço!

Aika olha impassível para o casal de vampiros e diz:

- vocês dois após retornamos do passeio quero falar com vocês e seus responsáveis!

Nick não estava bem , estava arrasada nunca pensou que a situação chegaria a aquele ponto crítico, praticamente ela estava ferrada.

A classe todinha olhava para os jovens que eram acusados de estarem se mordendo. E também repararam no foto de ambos estarem mais vermelhos do que tomates , e como a situação estava tudo "cor de rosa" um certo Shuishi começou a cantar com um belo tom de voz:

- Tomatinho rolou pela estrada

- E o caminhão passou... esmagou o tomatinho- Milo e Doko faziam uni sonoro

- ... Que catchup virou! – a classe completa a músiquinha dedicada ao casal de tomates ambulantes.

Aika olhava incrédula como a classe podia fazer uma brincadeira dessas com uma situação como aquela?

Kamus ainda vermelho fala para si próprio só que sem querer a classe toda ouviu:

- Ó quem poderá nos ajudar?

- Eu ! – disse Milo

- O Chapolim Colorado! – disse Kurama

- É ... não!

- Então você é o cifrudinho Colorado! – disse Shaka

- Também não1 – desanimo total

- O Pangaré Alado? – disse Nick

- N-Ã-O !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Alias afinal de contas quem você é? – pergunta aika fitando Milo

- Eu? EU sou o MIROLADO!!!

- Opa acho que você quis dizer **desmiolado **não é? –disse Nick

- Nossa obrigada pela consideração, eu só to tentando ajudar vocês ai e é assim que vocês me agradecem? – fala milo fingindo estar magoado

- Mais assim você só piora a nossa situação delicadamente delicada!- Explicou Kamus.

- Ui Bof você é de porcelana? – pergunta milo se fingindo de gay

- Não! – reponde Kamus

- E então ? – Milo pergunta!

- ah deixa queito esse assunto que eu resolvo mais tarde – repreendeu Milo

Todos começaram a ir para o ônibus .

**OoOoOoOoOooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Nick me desculpe – pediu mú com a voz fraca e rouca ao mesmo tempo

- Tudo bem Mú!

- Apesar de você merecer uma boa surra a gente te perdoa! Ok? Agora levanta esse astral que eu não quero ver o meu amigo por ai cabisbaixo !

- Sim ! – Mú deu um iper mega, power , espetacular, radiante, gigantesco, hipnotizaste sorriso.

Nick estava sentada junto com a Marina, que era uma jovem cara pálida, tamanho médio, olhos e cabelos castanhos, que trajava o uniforme escolar enceto pela calça que era jeans.

- Marina?! – pergunta Nick

- OI?

- Você esta bem?

- sim porque?

- Eu achei que você estava desidratada!

- Eu desidratada?

- è

- E porque eu estaria desidratada?

- Que tal um certo Miluxo estar de fato te secando descaradamente?

- Ai essa não o que eu fiz para perecer esse destino cruel?

- nasceu!

- nossa que incentivo moral muito obrigada!

- Não seja por isso, disponha!

No banco onde Kamus e Milo estavam:

- Milo você pode trocar de lugar com a Nick, para você ficar perto da sua amiga Marina!

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – falando isso Milo se pendura no pescoço de Kamus

- Disponha mas pare de se pendurar em mim por favor!

- ok eu vo lá trocar de lugar!

Milo foi se aproximando de nick e se agachou e sussurou no ouvido da garota:

- nick troca de lugar comigo?

- E por que deveria?

- Bem que tal você ajudar uma alma carente a se aproximar de uma certa garota que obviamente está ao seu lado?

- Ta bom mas você me deve essa!

- Eu devendo eu também to te ajudando!

- me ajudando em que?

- Ta Nick não se finja de desentendida que todos já perceberam!

- AI meu Deus do que você ta falando?

- CARAMBA NICK TODOS JÁ SABEM QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DO ...- Milo não consegue terminar porque Marina tapa-lhe a boca.

- Garoto você tem problema? – pergunta Marina

- Acho que sim! – disse Nick

- Pois eu já acho certeza - respondeu Marina

- Marina!

- hum?

- Solta ele!

- ó mil perdoes eu me esqueci desse detalhe !

- tudo bem! – respondeu Milo sorrindo

- Bem eu vo indo – anunciou Nick

- Pra onde? – Perguntou Marina

- lá para frente – milo Afirmou

- Xau – disse uma Nick radiante

- Opa peraí! Você vai me deixar sozinha aqui?

- Não! O Milo ta ai – disse dando um sorrisinho

- Nick sua baka! – falou Marina em um rosno

- hahahahahahah – Milo da uma risada gostosa que só ele.

**Continua...**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Nick se aproximava perto de onde o nosso kamus estava e disse num tom carinhoso, cheio de delicadeza e compaixão e então foi se aproximando do ouvido do francês:

- KAMUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! MEU AMIGÃO ! – berrou no ouvido do pobre defunto que acabara esquecendo de se deitar no caixão, pois ele já era pálido de natureza com um susto desse então?

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Kamus mesmo estando sentado na poltrona de couro do ônibus conseguiu dar um pulo digno da família Hipólito, deu um salto de três metros de altura.

- Calma Kamus sou só eu! – falou a condenada a morte.

- Nick sua ... sua... Sem-noção!

- Medroso!

- Medroso o escanbau garota!

- Ta bom eu te desafio a você ir comigo passar uma semana inteirinha lá na floresta da mata atlântica!

- Bem...!

- Vai amarelar Kamus?

- ta bom eu aceito mas com uma condição!

- Qual?

- Se Eu vencer você vai ter que admitir que você não teve a capacidade para conseguir sobreviver ao mundo desconhecido para a classe toda!

- Feito mas se eu vencer você vai ter que admitir que não teve a capacidade para conseguir sobreviver ao mundo desconhecido e que perdeu para uma garota para a classe toda!

- Feito!

- Me liga então hoje a noite!

- Ta pode deixar!

-...

-...

- Kamus!

- Oi?

- Você tem o meu telefone?

- Mas é claro!

- ã?

- Mas é claro que não!

CAPLOFT Nick cai que nem uma melancia no chão e quebra a cara feio.

- To

- Ah Arigatô –gozeimas

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Algumas poltronas atrás... encontrava-se um Milo roxo

- Ma-ma-marina!

- Cale-se!

- Mas você esta me sufocando!

- Sério?

- Sério!

- Mas é essa a intenção!

-Mas ...mas.. co-como você é má!

- E com muito orgulho!

- Deliquênte!

- Patético!

- Aproveitadora de Milos indefesos!

- Mulherengo!

- Desgraçada!

- Maldição! – sentou-se na poltrona e retirou suas mão do pescoço do garoto de cabelso rebeldes e azuis.

A professora Aika estava "rondando" pelos corredores para certificar-se que não ouvesse nenhuma tentativa de homicídio ou suicídio de qualquer aluno.E como sempre ela aparece "h" sempre que os alunos estão se matando ela aparece só para interfirir e acabar com aquilo que nós os pobres condenados chamamos de vida.

- Milo o que você faz aqui?- pergunta Aika na sua forma de sempre "cubo de gelo ambulante" (ela robô o apelido do kamus)

- Eu?

- Não minha avozinha que está lá no seu tumulo se remexendo com as injustiças que ocorrem nesse mundo injusto!

- por favor um minuto de silêncio!

- Porque ? – perguntaram Aika e Marina

- Ué a sensei falou que a avó dela não está tendo paz depois da morte então vamos respeitar os mortos

PLAFT AUMENTADO DUAS VEZES

- Sensei? Mary? Porque você me bateram?

- por você ser ... – Aika começa a frase

- Tão... – Mary continua a frase

- IDIOTA! – o ônibus inteiro responde!

- Ah...? Então é só isso!

CAPLOFT - Aika e Mary vão ao chão

O famoso e velho "BUSÃO" já chegara ao seu destino! Sim ele finalmente chegaram ao Cinema para assistir o filme de VAMPIROS, mas como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas eles bloquearam nossa entrada pois dizem ter ocorrido um acidente fatal aos interruptores do edifício. Aika já não estava muito bem parecia ter tomado pelo menos umas cinqüentas garrafas de vodca e daquelas bem brabas.Mas como aquele grupinho de incompetentes não tinham mais nada o que fazer pensavam coisas que eram totalmente sem noção:

" _la...li...ha!" –_pensava Shuichi

" _Car$#) , Pó#$, vão toma $#& como podem fazer isso comigo alem do Kurama praticamente me arrastar para esses programas de__** ningem**__, o negócio não sai?" –_pensava um raivoso yokai chamado Hiei

" _Nossa pelo amor de kami a sorte nunca nunquinha mesmo está do meu lado viu primeiro para chegar no ônibus o cara fecha a porta na minha cara e minha fuça fica lá ... presa e eu lá sem respirar, depois para sentar no banco o meu salto quebrou com o meu peso de uma tonelada, depois o Kamus vem tentar se mostrar ser o ser superior ta bom que ele é mais alto muito mais alto acho que ele poderia ter uma grande profissão pela sua altura e com certeza não seria basquete que tal algo mais criativo e que não é cansativo já sei que tal ele trabalhar como poste de energia elétrica? Numa boa ein esse trabalho é a cara dele!" – _pensou Nick

" _por Kami, por o deus dos idiotas por favor para todos e tudo que existe nesse fim de mundo peço que quando eu e o Hiei não "desconte" a frustração toda em mim pois o bichinho é fogo viu!"_ – pensou um Kurama roxo de medo

"_cri cri...cri...cri...cri-cri..."_ – Mú pensava

" Orangotango tango tango é o melo do orangotango" – pensava Aika

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Continua... **

_**Povinho povoado povoento**_

_**Quem está falando ou melhor dizendo digitando **_

_**Sou eu a Autora sem noção **_

_**Estúpida**_

_**Doida**_

_**Que é fã de anime**_

_**Eu Caroline ou como todos me chamam de Carol-san **_

_**Quero agradecer a todos que acompanham uma fanfic doida que uma autora baka fez ops quero dizer fazendo**_

_**Como eu escrevi a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas**_

_**Sabe eu estou pensando na possibilidade de no próximo capitulo eu coloque um Yoai um pouco mais pesado mas... tem um porém eu não faço lemom alias eu a minha primeira tentativa de um yoai.**_

_**Para quem não sabe yoai é uma relação entre homens **_

_**Não não é uma amizade colorida**_

_**E sim uma relação entre homens **_

_**Se não gosta se sente ofendido por favor eu respeito sua opinião mas... aí você que não gosta de yoai pula para o próximo capitulo que você vai conseguir entender né pois eu tenho ou pelo menos agradar a todos os tipois de leitores...**_

_**Muito abrigada e Adeus **_

_**Ahh mais uma coisinha **_

_**Deixem reviws sabe eles nos incentivam a escrever mais srsrsr **_

_**Bjos**_

_**Carol-san **_


	12. Chapter 12

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yuki havia puxado shuishi para um cantinho mais digamos que "reservado" sem a possibilidade que ninguém os "atrapalhassem".

- Yuki o que você ta fazendo? – pergunta um Shuishi curioso

- Bem! – dá um sorriso que derreteria aquele AisiBerg do filme TITANIC

- Yuki eu detesto quando você dá esses tipos de sorriso o que você está tramando? – Começando a ter uma noção do que o parceiro queria

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh meu doce e jovem Shuishi! – foi se aproximando do outro felinamente .

- Yuki?!

- Shuishi quer fazer o favor de não quebrar o clima! – rosnou para Shuishi

- Que clima? – pergunta com um baita de um cabeção e um corpinho minúsculo

CROCK - aumentado quarenta vezes por era o yuki quem estava batendo rsrsrsr

- Aieeee porque você fez isso!?

Eles estavam atrás do ônibus e Yuki estava praticamente pensando o jovem

- Shuishi sabe muitas pessoas já quiseram ficar comigo sabia?

- Yuki?

- Mas você foi o primeiro...

- Primeiro?

- É você foi o primeiro estranho, sem propósito e estúpido!

-De - desculpe Yuki! Mas!Ahm! Eu

Yuki não o deixa falar e lhe da um beijo calmo, mas com muito carinho e vulpuria.

- yuki!

- Shuishi

- yu-yu-yuki! –seus olhos marejavam lagrimas de felicidade

- ok Shuishi vou fingir que não percebi o fato de ter esquecido o meu nome mas com uma condição! – deu aquele sorriso (sorriso carinhoso ein )

- Sim seja lá qual for a condição eu aceito! – disse

- Se case...-nesse momento aparece um psicopata maluco que berra:

- Levante-se – Os jovens levantaram os braços assustados

-Vocês de agora em diante sigam as minhas intrusões – continuo o psicopata com uma arma em suas mãos.

- Um ladrão armado! Que ótimo! – falou Yuki impassivelmente impassível

- Poupe minha vida por favor! – diz Shuishi em desespero total andando em circlos com os braços bobos levantados que nem se fosse um refém retardado , inconsciente da situação, mas como todos já sabem é isso que ele é.

- Fique Quieto Shuishi! – disse o Psicopata

- URUSAI! – grita yuki já perdendo a paciência (olha que ele é pavio curto)

- bem eu võ me apresentar meu nome é K (se fala kei) e eu vim avisar que logo iremos lançar o álbum da BAD LUCK! – fez um "V" com os dedos

- jura?

- Ai meu santo dos pobres condenados que são condenados a sofrerem ao lado do garoto mais sem noção da história desse planeta! – diz Yuki para si mesmo

- então eu preciso que os dois me acompanhem! – diz um k muito sorridente

- Xi! Não dá! Não podemos sair daqui!

- Nani? Você vão sim senhores ou será que terei que obrigalos? – diz apontando a arma na cabeça de Shuishi

- Nós não vamos estamos no meio de um trabalho cultural desenvolvido para que possamos melhorar nossas notas! – explicou Yuki detalhadamente detalhado.

TRIUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN - TIRO DE UMA BALA QUE PASSA BEM MAS BEM PERTINHO DAQUILO QUE O YUKI CHAMA DE PERCOÇO

- Oh você está bem yukiiiiiiiiii? Oh! Quem poderá nos ajudar?

- Eu! – voz fala

- o chapolim colorado? – fala K num tom de deboche que não passou despercebido pelo autor daquela algazarra.

- Não é que ele teve que sair um pouquinho e eu sou o substituto provisório eu sou o ...

- MILO? – falam yuki e shuishi junto

- NÃO EU SOU O MI-LO-LA-DO!

- Opa se quer dizer o desmiolado! – fala k incrédulo com a ficura de um deus grego na tua frente vestido de chapolim

- Vocês se aproveitam da minha nobreza que hipócritas!

CAPLOFT

Milo acaba de dar uma iper e maravilhosamente linda voadora na cara de K mas como a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas havia uma "casca" de banana no chão e adivinha só o resultado de;

MILOLADO + DESMIOLADO + UMA FANTASIA RIDICULA+ CASCA DE BANANA a UM MILO ESPATIFADO NO CHÃO DE CONCRETO COMCLUSÃO ELE É UMA "ANTA MOR"

- Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee que porcaria perdi a pose! – se amaldiçoava Milo

- Você não só perdeu a pose! Como a cabeça também e se ele te metesse um tiro? – repreendia Yuki –san

- Bem eu acho que haveria uma grande possibilidade de eu estar MORTINHO! – sorria milo

- Baka – falava Shuishi

- olha só quem fala! – briga Milo

- Yuki faz alguma coisa!

- è né agora vai pedir ajuda para o seu namoradinho?

Contagem regressiva** 3,**

- Yuki olha o que esse bobo ta falando!

- Calado seu ... seu... Shuishi

Contagem regressiva **2**

- idiota!

- idiota é você Milo

Contagem regressiva **1**

**- CALADOS SEUS PATETICOS, SERÁ QUE NÃO CONHCEM A PALVRA CIVILIZADOS?**

PLAFT PLAFT PLAFT

Ambos os jovens receberam umas belas de uns croques nas aquelas coisas que eles tem coragem de chamar de cabeça

Todos voltaram para a classe toda estava ...

**Continua...**

**Bem espero que esse capitulo esteja legal pois eu não sou experiente em escrever yoai então é só isso **

**Brigada exauxau**

**bjos**


End file.
